It has been thought that such deficiencies could be cured by a wiper assembly consisting of a wiper blade mounted on a belt which is positioned beneath the windshield. The belt is rotatable and the wiper moves with the belt to clean the entire windshield at a high rate of speed. This in contrast to a wiper which is mounted on a fixed point and merely pivots back and forth against a windshield.